A Secret Shipper
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: A situation where overthinking thing brought Madoka Kaname nothing but unbelievable pleasure.


**A/N: People are a bad influence on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Warnings: Masturbation, group-sex.**

**Pairings: SayaHomu + Madoka**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyouko-chan, Hitomi-chan." Madoka jogged up the pathway to meet her two friends.<p>

"Hey Madoka."

"Good morning."

Madoka glanced around. "Where are Sayaka-chan and Homura-chan?"

"I dunno." Kyouko shrugged. "Both absent today, I guess."

"Hmm." Madoka found it odd. Neither of the girls were the type to skip school for no reason. Perhaps they were ill.

"Hey, space-cadet!" The sound of Kyouko's voice dragged her back to reality. "We'll be late if you don't bust a move."

"Oh, right." Madoka hurried to catch up with her friends, and let the thought slip away.

* * *

><p>The bell for first break rang, and Madoka immediately stood up and went over to Kyouko and Hitomi.<p>

"Homura and Sayaka still haven't shown up?"

"I'm afraid not," Hitomi said.

"Why are you so concerned about it anyway pinkie?" Kyouko asked.

"Wah? Oh, no reason."

"If you say so. Anyways, Hitomi."

"Hmm?"

"Do you get anything about what he's saying?"

"Oh. Yes, it's not really that difficult."

"Really? All of these math problems go right over my head."

"Well, let me explain…"

Kyouko leaned her head in to listen, but Madoka was lost in thought. Homura had never missed a day of school. Not even when she was sick. And Sayaka had taken day off before, but on the same day as Homura? It was unprecedented.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang, and the class filed out into the hallways. Madoka made for the cafeteria, where she saw Hitomi and Kyouko already seated.<p>

"… I think I get it now."

"You see, it really wasn't that hard was it?"

"Thanks a heap Hitomi. Oh, hey Madoka."

"Hey." Madoka sat down wordlessly, and pulled out her lunch.

"What's up with you?" Kyouko queried.

"Oh, nothing," Madoka said hastily.

"You're not still worried about Sayaka and Homura, are you?"

"No! Maybe a little."

"Look, you have my personal assurances that they're fine." Kyouko tapped her finger on the table lightly. "They're probably just off somewhere making out or something."

Madoka choked in the middle of taking a sip of water, and Hitomi looked concernedly at her friend.

"W-what makes you think that?" Madoka stuttered.

"Oh come on, haven't you seen the way they've been around eachother lately. They've probably been _doin it_ for months now."

"Oh." Madoka's mind raced. It was true, Sayaka and Homura had been remarkably nice to eachother recently. After such a rocky start to their friendship, it was actually kind of a relief to Madoka, so she thought nothing of it.

The bell rang, and Hitomi and Kyouko stood up.

"You coming?" Kyouko shot at Madoka.

"Yeah." Madoka packed up her lunch, and rose to follow the two back to class.

* * *

><p>Madoka found it quite difficult to concentrate during class. Lewd images kept on appearing in her mind. Images of Homura, naked, her head between and Sayaka's legs. Sayaka's own head thrown back, mouth open, her hands kneading her perky breasts.<p>

Madoka could feel the heat growing between her legs. She needed to take care of the situation, fast.

She stood up, and called out to the teacher.

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well. May I please go to the nurse's office."

The teacher turned around, and looked Madoka up and down.

"If you must," he said sharply.

Madoka bowed, and thanked the man before hurrying out of the classroom.

She was practically sprinting all the way to the nurse's office, ignoring curious looks that were thrown her way from the classes she passed by. When she reached the cream-coloured door, she pushed inside. The nurse's office was mercifully empty.

Madoka walked over to one of the beds at the far end of the room, and pulled the curtains. She unzipped her skirt, and let it fall to the ground. Her panties came off next, and she clambered into the bed.

She wasted no time. One hand found its way to her clit, and gently started to play with the swollen bud. Her free hand undid the buttons on her shirt, desperate to free her petite breasts.

Wordlessly, she shrugged her shirt off, and pushed her bra up. Her hand found her nipple, and started to pinch the small, fleshy peak. She let out a soft moan, and felt the heat in her loins growing every second.

Unable to stand it any longer, she pushed two fingers inside of herself and started to thrust.

She didn't pace herself. She was just desperate to relieve tension. In her mind, she pictured Homura and Sayaka, both naked, standing above her. She imagined Sayaka's mouth closing around one of her breasts, a free hand coming up to massage the other. She imagined Homura placing kisses up her inner thigh, teasing around her fiery heat, before delivering a heavenly lick to her slit.

With a cry, Madoka came. Her juices soaked the sheets underneath her, and she collapsed onto the bed, panting. The room was still empty. Madoka glanced at the clock on the wall above her. Class was almost over.

She slid off the bed and pulled on her skirt and panties. She buttoned up her shirt, and made for the door of the nurse's office. She had decided that she was going to go and find Homura and Sayaka.

* * *

><p>Madoka pressed the button on the door, and waited. The speaker beside the door buzed into life a few seconds later.<p>

"**Hello?"**

"Um. Hi, it's Madoka."

"**Oh, Sayaka's friend. Sorry, but she's not in right now. If you check back later she might be here."**

"Oh. Okay, thank you."

"**No problem."** The intercom went silent. Madoka fidgeted. Where on earth could they be? Madoka had checked all of their regular hangouts, and she was running out of ideas. Then she remembered one place she hadn't checked. Homura's house was on the other side of town. She remembered Homura inviting her over one time. It was a big apartment block on the edge of town. Truth be told, the building always struck Madoka as being a bit eerie.

She set off down the pathway, trying to remember the route that Homura had led her on.

It took her over an hour to make her way to the ravenette's home. She ascended two flights of stairs til she reached the door to Homura's apartment.

She knocked gently, and waited. After about a minute, she knocked again. Harder this time. Still no response.

Puzzled, Madoka tried the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed the door pen as quietly as she could, and stepped inside. The apartment was dark and empty, but Madoka saw a light coming from the end of the hallway. She remembered that to be Homura's bedroom.

She reached the door, and pushed it open a fraction. The scene in the bedroom was much more vivid than anything Madoka had ever fantasised.

"Ah! Homura, I'm gonna…"

Madoka's face flared up. The blunette had Homura pinned to the bed, and was straddling and humping her face.

Madoka felt the heat grow between her legs once again. Absently, she pushed one hand down her panties, and started to finger herself gently.

Sayaka was grinding against Homura's face faster and faster.

"Huh… Homura, I'm about to cum."

Madoka couldn't make out Homura's muffled response, but she was so aroused by this stage that it wouldn't have mattered what the ravenette had said. She added another finger, and another, so that she was thrusting three fingers in and out of herself. Her breathing was becoming erratic. She was close.

Suddenly, Sayaka threw back her head and cried out. Madoka twisted her fingers inside of herself, and stars bust in front of her eyes. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, and tried to regain her breath.

"M-Madoka?"

Her best friend's voice startled her. She raised her head, and her face flushed an even darker shade of pink.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just concerned is all. You didn't show up to school today, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay and I-"

"Madoka, calm down."

Madoka fell silent. Sayaka had climbed off of Homura, and was making her way over to the distraught pinkette.

"It's actually convenient that you happened along."

"What?"

"Yeah. Homura and I have been talking about inviting you to join our little rendezvous for ages."

"Y-you have?!"

"Yeah. Homura was concerned that you'd say no. She was so worried that you might hate us… well, her for it anyway."

Madoka shook her head, and looked over at the ravenette, who was sitting concernedly on the edge of the bed.

"There's no way I could ever hate you, because… I love you Homura-chan."

The ravenette flushed at the pinkette's confession.

"I love you too Sayaka-chan. I love both of you."

"Wow, Madoka. For real?"

Madoka nodded. "I do… and… I'd really like to join you both."

"Great!" Sayaka stood up, and helped Madoka to her feet. "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p>Madoka was nervous at first. She had never done something lewd with anyone else before, so she didn't really know how to handle it. But Sayaka assured her that she and Homura would take care of everything, so Madoka relaxed and let them have their way with her.<p>

Homura removed Madoka's skirt and panties, and spread her legs. With a lick of her lips, she dove in and started to eat Madoka out. Sayaka helped Madoka out of her shirt, and started to attack Madoka's breasts. It was totally unlike anything Madoka had ever imagined.

Madoka came twice before they decided to take a break. Madoka called her mother and told her that she'd be spending the night at a friend's house to study, before returning to the bedroom.

This time she was on top. She went down on Homura, flicking the ravenette's clit with her tongue and dipping first two, then three fingers inside of the ravenette.

Sayaka pushed Madoka down on the bed, and pressed their ceters together. She started to grind gently against Madoka, while Homura recovered some of her strength.

With a cry, Sayaka and Madoka came, wetting each-other's thighs with their juices.

"That was amazing." Sayaka was totally breathless. Madoka didn't reply, but instead absently crawled up the bed and cuddled up to Homura. Sayaka joined her a moment later.

"I love you guys," the blunette said, resting her head on Homura's chest. One by one, the girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to write more of this story. Like, these three humorously attempting to hide their relationship from their friends, and having sex in compromising situations (Homura pins Madoka down in the nurse's office, Sayaka takes her gently in a bathroom stall). Look forward to more nonsense.**


End file.
